


Stay Stay Stay

by musiclove915



Series: Melodramatic Musical [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Future Fic, Good Boyfriend Derek Hale, Good Boyfriend Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Jennifer Blake, Mentioned Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclove915/pseuds/musiclove915
Summary: “Yeah, so how should I start? ‘Hi dad. You remember those murders you’ve been staying up way too late to solve? Well, it was actually a strix. Some crazy creature that likes to eat the flesh of humans. But don’t worry… We took care of it. And you wouldn’t believe how. Fire. Crazy right? Who knew most things don’t like being set on fire? So get some sleep dad, I know I will with that thing out of our hair. Love ya. And don’t eat any more bacon.’ So something like that, Derek?”“No,” he deadpanned, “because he stopped calling a few seconds into your little rant.”***Stiles and Derek are great boyfriends.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Melodramatic Musical [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725958
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Stay Stay Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Stay Stay Stay' by Taylor Swift.

Throwing the door wide open, Stiles stomped into the loft still feeling the humiliation that he had endured in front of the pack. Never in his life had he felt like that. Okay, if he really put his mind to it, he could think of a few times. But that’s beside the point. He was pissed. And there was nothing that could change that.

Yes, he didn’t follow the plans that _he_ himself helped come up with, but if he hadn’t there was no way to know how badly hurt Isaac would’ve been. And true, Isaac was _still_ hurt, but it could’ve been worse. From what Stiles had read about the strix, yet another monster that a group of teenagers had to take care of, it could have flayed him. Werewolf or not, that would have been excruciating pain either way.

The loft’s metal door was slammed closed.

“What is wrong with you, Stiles?” Derek bellowed. (For a moment Stiles worried about his neighbors but then remembered he didn’t have any.) Out of spite Stiles remained silent. “Oh, so you’re going for the silent treatment. Very mature.”

Hearing that, he faced his newest opponent. “So you think I’m immature?”

“You are right now.”

“Yeah, well…” He couldn’t think of a good comeback so he did the only _mature_ think he could think of, he stuck his tongue out.

Derek sighed. “Stiles, you could’ve gotten hurt. You can’t keep going into these fights with a no plan and a baseball bat.”

“It works.” He insisted. “Is this because you think that I need claws and fangs to fight?”

“No, but it’ll help. Look, you’re a human—”

“Oh…” Stiles started, knowing _exactly_ where the conversation was going. “I get it. You think just because I’m the soft and squishy human that I can’t do this.”

“That’s not what I’m saying at all…”

“No, what you’re saying is that I should only do what I’m good at: research. I shouldn’t help my friends at all. I should just sit in front of my computer and figure out what’s attacking us.”

“Stiles, you’ve obviously proven to everyone in the pack that you can fight. What you _can’t_ do, is follow a simple plan that won’t get you killed.”

His phone rang, cutting him off from saying anything else. He pulled it out and saw who was calling. “It’s my dad,” he sighed. “What do I tell him?” Sure he finally knew about the supernatural, but Stiles still held back just how bad it was. He didn’t want his dad to get hurt, even though Stiles did on a regular basis.

“The truth. He’s dealt with things like this before, he’ll know how to cover it up.”

“Yeah, so how should I start? ‘Hi dad. You remember those murders you’ve been staying up _way_ too late to solve? Well, it was actually a strix. Some crazy creature that likes to eat the flesh of humans. But don’t worry… We took care of it. And you wouldn’t believe how. Fire. Crazy right? Who knew most things don’t like being set on fire? So get some sleep dad, I know I will with that thing out of our hair. Love ya. And don’t eat any more bacon.’ So something like that, Derek?”

“No,” he deadpanned, “because he stopped calling a few seconds into your little rant.”

True, he could feel when the phone stopped vibrating along with the music. But he was on a roll, and nobody was going to stop him.

“Great, I’m going to have to call him back.”

“I can do it.” Derek offered.

“What, I can’t talk to my own dad?” Stiles just wanted a fight, but he never remembered that Derek didn’t do that. Not like he wanted.

“Maybe he’d like to talk to someone with more than two brain cells for a change?”

There it was. The start of the fight Stiles wanted. But that sentence didn’t have the effect he thought it would. And from the regretful wince Derek gave, it wasn’t meant to be said. Instead of being angry from before, he was now angry for a completely different reason. With his phone still in his hand, he did the only mature and responsible thing he could at the moment. He threw it at Derek.

“Fetch, dog.” He sneered. Derek’s eyes flashed red, but Stiles didn’t see. He had already turned around and walked to Derek’s bedroom. And with one final flourish, he slammed to door closed behind himself.

Once he was alone, he felt horrible. Mostly because he didn’t have his phone, so he’d be bored all night. All he could do was stare at the ceiling until he slept. Great.

***

The next morning, Stiles cautiously made his way to the kitchen. He was trying to be as quiet as he possibly could, but since it was Stiles, that didn’t happen. Kicking the leg of the coffee table and causing a cup with coffee in it to spilling. But he was more concerned about the pain in his toes. Jumping around caused even more noise, the exact opposite that Stiles wanted to begin with. Derek stepped out of the kitchen with a spatula in his hand and a worried expression on his face. After a few moments, Stiles stopped and looking at him embarrassed.

“Sorry,” he whispered, knowing fully well that the werewolf could hear him.

With a roll of his eyes, Derek went back into the kitchen. Slowly following into the room, he slunk down into the closer chairs. He watched Derek move around, grabbing plates, and piling a large stack of waffles.

“So…” Stiles started. He paused, not really knowing how to continue. What could he say? Sorry would be at the top of the list, but he didn’t think it would be enough.

“I called your dad.” Derek started, moving the waffles to the table. “He said he’ll take care of it, and he invited us to breakfast on Sunday.” Stiles nodded. “Do you want butter?” He nodded again. Why wasn’t Derek talking about last night? Were they not going to? Did Derek poison the waffles? “Your phone is charging in the living room, by the way.” He forced a smile as he watched Derek put waffles on both their plates. That was how he was going to die. Poisoned waffles. How lame was that? “Are you not hungry?” Derek asked, bring Stiles’ attention back.

“Yeah,” he said and then started to cut the waffles. But before he put it in his mouth, still concerned that they were poisoned, he put the fork back down. “Okay, when I was younger, my mom always said, ‘never leave a fight unresolved’. I honestly never remember my parents ever arguing. Like at all. With is kind of weird, right? I mean Scott is like my brother, but we yell at each other all the time. Like that’s normal, right? You probably have that with Cora. And don’t say you don’t since I’ve seen it. Like last week when…”

“Stiles,” Derek groaned, rubbing his temple.

“Right, sorry. We need to talk about last night.”

Without a word, Derek gets up and leaves the kitchen. Perplexed, Stiles follows behind, but by the time he’s at the door, Derek is already in his bedroom and closed the door behind himself. That was weird. In all the years that Stiles and Derek had known each other, that had never happened. They would usually talk things through, most times just yell over each other, but never had the other one left a conversation. Even when one of them should’ve, just to cool down a bit before saying something either one would regret. The bedroom door reopened. And out walked Derek. With Stiles’ old lacrosse helmet on his head.

Stiles was completely confused. What the hell was going on?

“Okay, let’s talk.” Derek said, as if nothing was different.

They stared at each other, Stiles trying to piece together what was happening and Derek with his usual raised eyebrow. But try as he could, Stiles felt his face fight off the smile that was forming. And when he started laughing, he couldn’t help it any longer. Neither could Derek, who had a smile on his face and was chuckling.

“Why are you wearing my helmet?” He asked between laughs.

“Didn’t want you throwing more things at me.”

Stiles continued to laugh as he walked towards Derek. When he was close enough, he pulled off the helmet and called him an idiot before kissing him.

That was the thing that Stiles really missed, a huge reason he couldn’t sleep the night before. He never got his goodnight kiss. He didn’t feel his boyfriend’s body heat next to him either. And he didn’t wake up with Derek’s mouth at the back of his neck like it usually was.

And all because he was angry. What an idiot.

“I’m sorry. I really need to learn to stick to the plan.”

“And I’m sorry for implying you are anything but the amazing person you are.” Stiles blushed, earning himself an other kiss. “Okay, let’s eat.”

“Yeah…” Stiles elongated the word. “You didn’t poison them did you?”

Derek smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. “You’ll never know.” He whispered, heading back to eat.

Stiles gasped. But he couldn’t hold the reaction as it quickly dissolved into laugher. That was something he’d learned since they started dating only a few months past, Derek Hale was funny. He always knew the wolf _could_ _be_ funny, but actually getting to see it firsthand was a joy. But being able to spend time with Derek and see his true personality, not the doom and gloom guy he portrayed most of the time, was something Stiles never thought he would be able to do.

And he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

Poisoned waffles or not.

***

Pushing a shopping cart, one that naturally wanted to go to the right, grabbing the groceries, Derek kept an ear out for Stiles who was two aisles away looking at Gods knows what. The small smile he had grew as he heard his boyfriend get excited about something. Even at 19, Stiles was still like that 16 year old he had been when they met. It might’ve not seem like a long time, but in the lives they lead, and that included the pack’s (and that included Scott even if he was still apprehensive to consider himself pack), they experienced a lot in three years. Things that would normally break someone.

Derek shook his head, not wanting to go down that road.

Another excited squeal, something Stiles would defend to his death that wasn’t a sound he would make, came a little farther than before. It sounded like he was talking to someone, maybe an old classmate, or maybe someone from the sheriff department.

Since they started dating, that was something Derek had to get used to. It seemed like Stiles knew everyone in town, but it was mostly because he did. Just one of the perks of being related to the sheriff.

“Hi there Derek,” Mrs. Stewart said coming down the aisle with only a shopping basket hanging off her arm. The older woman was someone he vaguely remembered from when he was younger but became more familiar with because of Stiles. “How are you?”

“Hello Mrs. Stewart. I’m doing good.”

“That’s great to hear. Is Stiles here as well?” She grabbed a can of peas and then a can of asparagus.

“Yes, he’s supposed to be looking for cereal, but I don’t know where he actually is.”

“Well, he’ll turn up sooner or later. Have a good day.” She walked away, heading to the next aisle continuing her shopping.

Derek grabbed what he needed and moved along, getting closer to Stiles, who was still talking to the same person. Probably. He checked his list again, just making sure he got everything. Satisfied with what he got, he headed towards the checkouts. He saw Stiles in one of the aisles talking to one of the deputies, Becky if he remembered, who had just had a baby. Stiles was gushing about the infant in the stroller.

It was weird for him to think that his life had become so much better dating Stiles. In his past relationships, they were only looking to use him. With Jennifer it was for his power, and with Kate if was for information. And in that particular case, information that lead to the death of most of his family.

For a long time, Derek thought he didn’t deserve love. He needed to be punished for his stupidity that lead to the destruction of his family, his pack. That was why he dated manipulating power hungry people because that was what he thought he deserved.

“Look it has marshmallows in it,” Stiles said, shoving a box with already too much sugar in it to begin with. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked noticing the look on Derek’s face.

He smiled and nodded. “Put it in the basket.” Stiles’ eyes lit up. He put the box with the other groceries and then dashed off again, probably to see what else he could convince Derek to buy.

By the time Derek was putting everything on the conveyor belt, Stiles had grabbed four more things. A different box of cereal, a family sized box of pop tarts, two big bottles of soda, and a candy bar. Derek rolled his eyes, but still bought everything, even getting a candy bar for himself. When they were putting the bags into Derek’s Camaro, Stiles bumped the driver away and proceeded to put the rest into the trunk. Sometimes, he would carry way too many at once, almost falling because of the weight. And while that was happening, Derek stood back and watched with an amused smile on his face. By the time all the bags were in the back, Stiles slammed the trunk down and looked at Derek with a proud look on his face.

“What?”

“I love you,” he said and then kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. “Let’s go home.”

Stiles beamed. “Okay, but first let me bring the cart back.” He then ran a few steps but then stopped. “Oh, I almost forgot. Catch.” He throw a candy bar to Derek. It was his favorite. A peanut butter and chocolate monstrosity. He didn’t get it because he didn’t want to be perceived as childish. He was about to say something, but Stiles was already back at the store, he had rode the cart back most of the way. Derek looked at the candy again before he got into his car. A few moments later Stiles joined him.

“Aren’t you going to have yours?” He asked when he noticed that Derek hadn’t opened the candy bar.

“You gave me the wrong one.”

“Nope, I switched out the one you got for this one. It’s your favorite.”

Derek shook his head. “I’ll eat it later.”

“Okay, but don’t complain when it’s all goopy and melty.” He then tore open his own candy and started practically inhaling it.

“Please don’t get chocolate all over my car.”

“I won’t.”

They started their drive in silence. When they passed the first street, Stiles was already finished with his candy. He then began to lick his fingers and palms, trying to get any remaining chocolate. Derek looked at him in disgust.

“How’d you know that’s my favorite?”

Stiles paused his licking. “You told me?”

“Yeah, like two years ago.”

“And I remembered… I’m not really getting where you’re going with this. I bet you remember things I’ve told you from two years ago.” Even before that Derek could say. “Wait do people not usually remember things about you?”

“Not people I’ve dated.” He said quietly.

“Well we’ve established that you’ve only dated trash people before me.” There was a grin on his face. “And we’ve also established I’m great.” Derek rolled his eyes but smiled as well. “Derek, I love you. So of course I’m going to remember your favorite candy bar, or that one show you secretly love to watch but won’t let anyone know.” Derek glared. “But I’ll also remember important things like how to calm you after you have a nightmare, or the anniversary of the fire. That’s what boyfriends do. I bet you know all those depressing things about me.” Derek nodded. He knew all those things as well. A week before he had to calm Stiles down from a particularly terrifying nightmare. “And that’s why you’re a great boyfriend, Derek.”

“You’re the great boyfriend, Stiles.”

“Yeah, you’re right. We’re both great boyfriends.” Derek rolled his eyes again. “Let go home, put away the groceries and then watch a movie. Or we could do the first two things and do something more fun then watching a movie.” He winked and then wiggled his eyebrows.

“Let’s go home and put away the groceries. And _then_ we can see what to do after that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this one. Going back to work has really put a damper on my writing. I had this idea for a while and I'm glad I was able to put it down finally.
> 
> Like always, thanks for reading.
> 
> P.S. if you have a song and idea you can ask me either on here or on Twitter, https://twitter.com/musiclove9151 and on Tumblr, musiclove915


End file.
